


050 - Jealous Van

by storiesaboutvan



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaboutvan/pseuds/storiesaboutvan
Summary: Filling the prompt “could you write dating Van but he’s jealous of ur closeness with another boy - bondy or bob maybe but it’s purely platonic like you guys just have the same sense of humour but it sort of causes trouble?”





	050 - Jealous Van

As soon as you got home the first thing you did was connect your phone to your charger. It had died around lunchtime, and you got lucky that Bondy hadn't cancelled your friend date. While your phone was resuscitated, you thought about what you'd wear that night. Van said you had to dress up, and that scared you a little bit. You had a few options but finally settled on a pale yellow silk dress that came in at your waist and flared out to give you a flattering shape. You were looking for the necklace he'd given you when you heard your phone buzz with life.

There was a message from Bondy from before lunch, confirming lunch. There was a picture message from him from after. It was the one you had a stranger take of you and him sitting on a weird gold tiger/human hybrid statue. It was set up as an art installation, and there were multiple signs begging people to not sit on it. As soon as you both saw it, you turned to each other and knew it was fate. The photo was beautiful and ridiculous. You would have taken the time to post it to Instagram, but there were also five missed calls from Van. He was not the text messaging type. You called him back and he picked up straight away.

"Hey babe! What's up?" you greeted cheerily.

"What's up?"

You didn't know what you expected. Five missed calls was a lot, but Van was also chaotic and you had learnt not to worry until there was very obviously something to worry about. His tone was something to worry about.

"What's wrong?" you replied.

"Where have you been?"

"My phone died this morning. I'm fine," you said, maybe mistaking anger as worry.

"No, where were you? Who were you with?"

"I told you I was having lunch with Bond," you tried to keep your tone even, calm.

"No, you told me you were having lunch with a friend,"

"He is a friend,"

"He's my friend. And he's a guy. What are you doing?" There was no mistaking it. Anger. Accusation.

"Wow. Really? Fuck you, Van," and you hung up.

You'd made the decision a long time ago that you'd never be treated badly. You'd never be treated unfairly. You were completely in love with Van, and you believed with all of your heart that he was a good person, but he also just had a meltdown because you had pizza with a person that wasn't him. He called you back immediately, and you ignored it. You ignored all the calls.

You spent the next hour trying to calm down, and not let your own anger turn to sadness or bitterness. When there was a loud knock on your door you knew it was Van. When you opened it, you were confused. He was dressed for a fancy dinner, and he didn't immediately attack. You looked at each other, then you stepped aside and let him in.

"Are you here to say sorry?" you asked when he leant across the kitchen bench to grab a vase. He had brought flowers, but they didn't make you feel anything.

"I'm not the one that did anything wrong,"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" you yelled, opening the door. "Get the fuck out, Van!" He didn’t move. You left the door open and walked to the flowers. You picked up them, walked them to the door and threw them outside. He watched you expressionless, and still motionless.

"Well that was fuckin' dramatic, Y/N,"

"Me? You're chucking a tantrum because I had lunch with someone! You told me you wanted me to be friends with your friends. You know Bond and I get along; you said so yourself. Same weird,"

"Yeah, but-"

"But what?"

He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. He walked out and picked the flowers up. He started to arrange them in the vase again.

"Van," you started again, "You can't get jealous. First of all, I'm loyal. You know that. Second of all, I will not be treated like this. And this isn't even you, anyway. What are you doing?"

His back was to you and he half shrugged.

"I'm not jealous," he mumbled.

"Then what is this?" you asked. He turned around and looked at you, chewing on his bottom lip and still holding one flower with a broken stem. He walked to stand in front of you. Your arms were folded across your chest. He snapped the stem so it was short, and threaded the flower behind your ear.

"I don't know. You're so beautiful and clever. And funny, like Bondy is. I just… I don't really get why you're with me and not someone like him,"

"Van, honey. You're right. I am clever. Clever enough to know what I want, who I want. Clever enough to know what I feel, yeah? I love you. Just you. Here is where everyone else is," you said and held your hand out at hip level, "and here is you," and your hand moved to reach as far above your head as possible, standing on tippy toes. He smiled softly. His eyebrows were still pinched together. He was still worried. "Yeah?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. Fuck," he pulled you into a tight hug and you could feel the regret. It was burning out of him and his cheeks were red with shame.

"It's okay. Van, calm down," he was going full anaconda on you and it was getting hard to breathe. He shook his head, indicating he had no intention of letting you go. "Just. Never again, yeah? First warning."

You knew that jealousy was always going to be a little part of Van. When you'd visit on tour and be hanging out with all the amazing new people, you could feel his eyes on you. If you were out at night, he'd always go to the bar with you just in case anyone offered to buy you a drink. The idea that people were queuing up to flirt was ridiculous to you, but Van loved you so much and so hard that he could only assume everyone else did too. All those little things though, were harmless because he kept himself in check. He gave you space and freedom, and it was alright.

When Van was home after a few weeks away, you were flicking through the photos on his phone. Your favourite was when the candid shots stopped, and there would be a small collection of screenshots and saved images. They gave little insights into Van's mind. They mostly were new bands he wanted to check out, or things he thought you'd be interested in. As you got to that point in the gallery, there was the photo of you and Bondy on the golden man-tiger. You held the phone up to show Van what you were looking at.

"Thought you hated this," you said with a sly grin.

"No. It's one of my favourite pictures of you and him," he replied casually. You watched him for a flinch, or any sign of discomfort. Nothing. Real life character development. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not. I love you," you told him. He narrowed his eyes at you in suspicion.

"Alright. Love you too."


End file.
